Cassie Drake's adventure
by LadyTano92
Summary: After seeing U4's ending I got this idea. What if Cassie would decide to go on an adventure just like Nate did.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of a new treasure hunter**

 **A/N: A short story about my favorite game franchise, Naughty Dog did a really good job on U4. So yes there are spoilers for U4 concerning two characters. Listening to Nate's theme and seeing U4's ending made me think about this little story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Naughty Dog.**

 **Chapter 1: Ireland**

 _Cassie sat on her bed reading a book about Pirates, which she found in her dad's library. She wanted to go on adventures like he did. She sighed and grabbed her notebook. She scribbled down a note for her parents; who had gone out to dinner._

'Mom, Dad I went to Uncle Sam. Don't worry about me. Love you, Cassie xx'

 _She grabbed her backpack, containing a flashlight, a rope, her cell phone and something to eat. She climbed out of her window. She had inherited her dad's skills and her mom's intelligence. She knew she would get punished for lying to them as she went straight to Sully's house. She had a plan and he was the one who could help her to travel. Maybe her Uncle Sam would come with them too._

 _Meanwhile Nate and Elena got home._

'It was an amazing night with my amazing wife.' _Nate said smiling and taking of his coat._

'Cassie baby we're home!' _Elena took of her coat as well before climbing the stairs up to her daughter's room._

 _She looked inside and what she saw made her cringe. Cassie had read the story about Anne Bonny the female pirate. She read the note and sighed knowing what it meant._

'Nate! Call your brother ASAP, our girl has gone to his place.' _Nate dialled his brother's phone immediately._

'Ugh little bro I hope it's an emergency because I was sleeping.' _Sam groaned._

'Is Cassie there? She left us a note saying she'd come to your place.'

'She isn't here Nate or not yet, I'll keep you posted.'

 _Meanwhile Cassie arrived to Sully's place, she knew her parents would be mad but she wanted to be the next treasure huntress. She knocked on his door. A few minutes later, Sully opened the door smoking a cigar as always. Sam was sitting on the couch._

'Ah shit kid what are you doing here?'

'Hey there Sully, does your plane still fly?' _Cassie had a wide grin on her face_.

'Oh no I know this face. Do your parents know about this?'

'They think I went to Uncle Sam but I see he sits in your living room. Please Uncle Sully.' _Cassie was excited to go on adventure._

'I came right here after your dad called me and I'm ready for the next adventure.' _Sam was as thrilled as his niece._

 _Sully sighed and took a backpack filled with a rope and a gun, which he wouldn't give to Cassie. She had already jumped in his plane._

'I'm sorry Nate but you're gonna hate me for this.' Sully thought.

 _After hearing no word back from Sam for nearly two hours Nate and Elena got to Sam's place hurriedly but they were upset to find his place empty. Nate thought about Sully and had a bad feeling. Elena groaned and sighed; she knew what this meant._

'The Drake family goes on an adventure once again.' _Nate said jokingly._

 _He put his gun holster around his shoulder and looked at Elena. He decided to go and check Sully's place._ _He missed the adventure but he swore to put an end to this life and now his teenage daughter was just like him._

 _Meanwhile in Sully's plane, Cassie looked at an old map she found in a book, it was from an ancient Temple in Ireland. She did some research and found out it's still intact. Sully flew them over to Ireland._

'You know kid; I'm getting old for this. I already followed your dad and his brother's adventures and there was never a dull moment. Sam is happy that you are like his brother.'

 _Nate was trying to figure out where his teenage girl would go first. His treasure hunter mode was active again. 'I guess this will never end' he thought._ _He sighed and tried calling his best friend but nobody answered. Elena sighed and sat on the couch._

 _Meanwhile Sully landed the plane on an island in Ireland. Sam groaned because Nate kept calling him and texting him. Once they climbed out of Sully's plane, Cassie looked at the mountain and before anyone could say something she started climbing the mountain next to them._

'Geez she's just like Nate. Like father, like daughter. Let's go after her but first answer your goddamn phone Sam!'

'You know he's gonna kill us.' _Sam sighed and answered his phone._ 'Hi little brother, I-…'

 _Nate interrupted his brother angrily and tried not to yell at him._ 'Dammit Sam where are you? I'm at Sully's with Elena and we know you went somewhere with Cassie. We have an idea of where you may be.'

 _Cassie was already on top of the lower mountain and looked back to her uncles._ 'Hey I've found something, come up!'

'Sam are you in Ireland? Cassie was reading a book about Anne Bonny and I guess she found the temple she read about. Take care of her, she is as stubborn and adventurous as I am and as fearless as Elena. We are going to fly over soon.'

 _Nate ended the call and looked at his wife._

'Oh Nate I know this look. I guess Cassie was destined to be like you. I take it she's in Ireland with Sam and Sully. So let's go on a family adventure.

 **A/N: So this is it for chapter 1. I'm working on chapter 2. This story may have 3 chapters I think. I hope you guys enjoy it so far.** **Reviews are always welcome :) And my PM inbox is open to any of you if you want to chat.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ship and treasure

**A/N: So here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog does.**

 **Chapter 2: The ship and the treasure**

 _Sam had followed his niece while Sully waited till Nate and Elena arrived. He was too old to climb mountains. He did it back in the days with Nathan. Cassie discovered a cave in the mountain, ignited her flashlight and got in. Sam was right behind her._

'Hey be careful baby girl. Your parents are on the way.'

'I will find this treasure and be just like my dad. Good thing there aren't bad guys here.' _Cassie said._

'Never say never but I'm glad we're safe for now.' _Sam sighed, he did not want to kill anyone on this treasure hunt. Cassie on the hand was ready to kick someone's ass._

 _Meanwhile Sully looked at the sky and saw a small plane arrive. When it landed, Nate and Elena climbed out. Nate looked at Sully and laughed._

'Like old times, right? Where is she?'

'She's like her parents; hungry for adventure. She climbed the mountain up; I think she went into the cave. I'm staying here next to the planes. For once you didn't need a parachute kid.'

 _Elena groaned while she remembered the time she had to jump out of a plane._

'Thanks for reminding me Sully. Let's go and follow our girl who likes to follow my steps.' _Nate said laughing and climbed on the mountain, Elena following right behind him._

 _On the other hand, Cassie was already deep down in the cave. She easily jumped from edge to edge while Sam had no problems catching up._

'Hey look there's a ship!' _She said before the stone she had in her hand crumbled and she fell down a few meters. She didn't hurt herself, just a few scratches._

'Shit Cassie! Are you okay?' _Sam asked his niece slightly worried._

'Yeah don't worry; it's just a few scratches. I bet dad had more than scratches, I saw his scars.'

 _Cassie saw the ship and looked down if it was safe to jump into the water then jumped along with Sam._

'So tell me there did you read the story about Anne, although I may have an idea.' _Sam asked his niece._

'In the book called 'A General History of the Pyrates'; which I found in dad's library. I was bored and decided to read it. Apparently no one was looking for Anne Bonny's temple and treasure. So I decided to make this trip because like my dad I enjoy the treasure hunting. Anne Bonny was born around 1690 in Ireland and apparently disappeared in Jamaica under another identity.'

'This seems to be really interesting. As you know Anne Bonny was a member of the foundation of Libertalia.' _Sam added._

 _Cassie nodded and swam towards the ship hearing her parents not far away. In fact, Nate and Elena were only a few meters away from them. They joined their daughter quickly pleased._

'I hope you're not mad because I felt the urge to do this trip. Don't be mad at Sully or Sam either.' _Cassie looked at her parents._

'Don't worry baby, I'm happy Uncle Sam is here to have an eye on you since you are just like your father. You could be in trouble and Sam is always a helping hand. Now let's find this treasure and get out of here. I'm sure Sully already worries.' _Elena smiled and Nate looked proudly at his brother and daughter._

 _The four of them swam towards the ship for another ten minutes before entering the ship. Under a piece of thick wood which Nate and Sam put away to free the way was the treasure. Cassie grinned and jumped in excitement because she found the long lost treasure she read about. She put in in her backpack and along with her family exited the ship. The Drake family swam towards the cliffs to climb up. Elena climbed up first, then Sam, Cassie and Nate. Nate wanted to have an eye on his daughter but he saw that she climbed like a monkey, just like him. He clearly was a proud dad. At first he was mad when she lied to him and Elena but he knew he was the same at her age. She wouldn't get grounded once they were home. Next time she should talk about it without sneaking out._

 **A/N: That's it for now. I'm working on chapter 3. I didn't want to include gunfight scenes because this should be a peaceful family adventure. If you liked it, leave a review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter for this short story. Thanks for those who followed and faved this story. It means a lot to me even if no one has left a review. I had a little writer's block, that's why I haven't updated in some time but here's the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog does.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Drake family made their way out of the cave safely; Cassie had just a few scratches but nothing too serious. She was proud of herself. Especially Nate was proud because she stepped in his footsteps._

'A wonderful little family adventure comes to an end. I hope Sully isn't too tired. Though he's probably smoking one of his cigars.' _Sam joked._

'He may be old but he does this for fun, he can't seem to say no to adventure just like I did.' _Nate looked at his brother remembering their adventure on Libertalia._

 _Elena talked with her daughter about her next adventure. If she does go somewhere she should tell her parents. They reached Sully's plane slowly._

'There you are! I was slightly worried because with you all every goddamn thing can happen.' _Sully chuckled._

'So who flies back with us and who goes with Sully?' _Nate asked looking at his plane._

'I wanna fly with Uncle Sully and Uncle Sam.' _Cassie said._

'You heard the lady little brother. See you at home bro'. _Sam climbed in Sully's plane. Nate and Elena gave Cassie a hug before entering their plane and taking off. Cassie took off with Sully and Sam a little while later._

 _The treasure hunter family arrived home in one piece a few hours later. Some years ago Sully had decided to buy a house next to them so we could hang out with them whenever he wanted. Besides this was his only family. Nate was like a son to him._

 _Cassie jumped out of the plane, her treasure in hand and ran to her room to place it on her treasure shelf. Meanwhile Nate and Elena decided to throw a family party for Cassie's birthday. She turned fourteen today, the treasure was one of her gifts. Elena had made dinner before they had left. Sully was outside smoking one of his many cigars. Nate laughed standing next to him._

'You smoke way too much old man.' _Nate said seriously, he was concerned about Sully's health; he was like a father figure for him since he was 15. He remembered their first encounter in Cartagena._ _They had had so many adventures and nearly died several times but they always made it out._

 _Nate never thought he'd be married to the journalist he once fell in love with. Neither did he think he'd have a daughter or have his brother back._

 _While heating the food Elena looked at her husband and smiled because they had such a wonderful family. Sully was a long time member of their family. She had never imagined to be married to the treasure hunter she had a on and off relationship once. She fell in love with him several years ago. Back then she was jealous of his girlfriend, Chloe. She was septic about Sam too; she thought he was kind of a bad influence for Nate even though he's his brother._

 _She set the table outside and Sam helped her. She even had baked a birthday cake for her daughter. Half an hour later they all sat around the table while eating and laughing at some stories. They enjoyed the sunset. Cassie was happy to have her family around here. Even Vicky was running around with her tail wagging. Cassie got a compass from Sully, so she couldn't get lost in the woods. Sam had bought her a book about places she could visit and explore. Her parents had bought her a notebook, similar to Nate's one, with her name engraved on it. She hugged everyone._

 _She went to bed a few hours later and dreamt about new adventures alongside her loving family._

 **A/N: That's the end of my short Cassie story. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
